leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Two
Synopsis With the team dispersed, Nate moves to Boston, and struggles with newly-found sobriety. Determined to return to his old life, Nate interviews for a position with an insurance company, but disappears before the interview ends. On his way home, he witnesses an accident, and rescues the car's passengers, a teenage girl and her father. The girl asks for Nate's help, telling him the accident was no accident. That evening, Nate attends a performance of "The Sound of Music", starring Sophie. Also there are Parker, Hardison and Eliot. They greet each other awkwardly, and we soon learn Sophie's invitations to each of them were designed to bring them back together. The five gather at the McRory's Pub, below Nate's loft, and the conversation soon turns to reuniting. Nate is unwilling to lead the team, but tells them about the girl, and they agree to do one job: to help the girl. The case leads them to a corrupt bank official and encounter with the Irish mob, and they find a new ally: Massachusetts State Police Lt. Patrick Bonnano. With Nate reluctantly back on board, Parker, Hardison and Eliot begin setting up a new headquarters in Nate's loft, much to his surprise. (The Beantown Bailout Job) As they settle into their new base of operations, the team takes on a crooked fight promoter (The Tap-Out Job), an media-hungry reporter willing to create news where none exists (The Three Days of the Hunter Job), unrepentant white-collar criminals hiding clients' money (The Order 23 Job and The Fairy Godparents Job), a giant food conglomerate hiding tainted food (The Top Hat Job) and a corrupt diamond merchant attempting insurance fraud (The Ice Man Job). The team, and Sophie, reach a turning point when they find themselves pitted against another team of cons, headed by Marcus Starke, who are trying to recover the same painting (The Two Live Crew Job). The job has some unexpected consequences when the team must fake Sophie's death after one of Starke's team makes an attempt on her life. On the heels of her faked death, Sophie makes some major life changes as she realizes Nate may never be able to tell her how he feels about her. She takes an extended break from the team, and begins a world-wide journey of personal discovery that begins at her own funeral, with the realization she has used so many assumed names and identities, including Sophie Devereaux, that she doesn't know who she is any longer. While she's away, the team finds themselves reluctantly accepting the assistance of Sophie's friend, a fellow grifter named Tara Cole. With Tara on board, the team takes on sweatshop owners holding workers hostage (The Runway Job), an Irish numbers runner attempting to steal their home base (The Bottle Job), and a fake psychic defrauding his clients (The Future Job). They must also team up with arch-rival Sterling to save Maggie and recover a Faberge egg (The Zanzibar Marketplace Job) before taking on a corrupt mayor and his gun-running associate, who attempt to murder Lt. Bonnano (The Three Strikes Job). By season's end, Sophie returns only to have Nate make an unexpected, life altering decision, but not the one she'd hoped for (The Maltese Falcon Job). Episode List: 2009-2010 Notable Cast Season Notes *Season 2 introduces the main title sequence, including a "saga-sell" by Nate. Season 1 incorporated the credits in the first scenes of each episode. According to DVD commentary, the addition of the "saga-sell" was encouraged by TNT. The Two Live Crew Job does not include this sequence. * Each season has an overall theme. At the end of the Q&A for "The D. B. Cooper Job" on his blog, John Rogers revealed that the theme for Season Two is "Family".Kung Fu Monkey blog: LEVERAGE #506 "The D.B. Cooper Job" Post-Game References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2